1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a urinary collector for men and, more particularly, to various embodiments of a collector device which can be worn discretely under clothing and undergarments to receive urinary discharges, and comfortably, yet securely, attaches and forms a sealed condition around the penis such that the rest of the genitalia and pelvic region are not exposed to urine. The device buffers the flow of the urine from the penis without the urine backflowing and accumulating around the penis such that the penis can remain relatively dry and sanitary, and the device smoothly and evenly discharges the urine directly to other urine receiving and holding means such as a urinal bag or the like. The collector is particularly adaptable for use on men who, for instance, have a urinary incontinence condition such as due to injury, disease and the like, who are bedridden or are not sufficiently mobile or ambulatory to walk to a restroom or latrine such as due to age, or physical handicaps, and who suffer from dysuria which is difficulty or pain in discharging urine.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Known urinary collector devices for men include appliances having a urine receiving portion or member which wraps around or otherwise secures to the penis for receiving urine therefrom, a bag attached to the receiver for collecting the discharged urine, and means such as a belt for securing the appliance to a body portion such as the hypogastrium, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. Sho 57-209051; Sho 58-130037; Sho 61-137558; Hei 1-284267; and Sho 57-500911. Limitations of such prior art urinary collector appliances include, however, large and cumbersome size and relatively complex belts and other attachment means which make for difficult attachment and removal of the appliance. Other limitations of such prior art devices include discomfort due to the use of rubber as a construction material which provides the required water resistant characteristics and which enables adhesion of the appliance to the body of the wearer.
Other prior art urinary collectors for men include diaper and diaper-type apparel of cloth, paper, and other absorbent materials, which are formed and shaped to be worn about the pelvic region, such as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. Sho 59-25741; Sho 4-10596; Sho 60-18166; Sho 61-501130; and Sho 62-602855. Such prior art diapers are simple in construction, comfortable and pleasing to the touch. However, an important limitation of such diapers is that urine discharged into the diaper spreads over much of the diaper surface so as to greatly decrease and impair the comfort and feel thereof. Another shortcoming of diapers is the relatively labor intensive requirements for placement and removal thereof from the body, which requirements can be particularly extenuating for dysuriac persons, and bed-ridden or feeble persons. Furthermore, another limitation is that persons afflicted with dysuria may be conscientious of the appearance of such diapers under clothing.